Aventura no Volvo
by ssnow
Summary: PÓS- BREAKING DAWN .Bella e Edward deixam Renesmee na casa de Charlie para aproveitarem o fim de semana. Spoiler de Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

" Você está pronta Renesmee

" Você está pronta Renesmee? " Gritei do meu quarto , na cabana, para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

Renesmee ia passar o dia com Charlie e Sue, e claro Jacob ia estar junto, já que eles não desgrudavam por absolutamente nada. Ela insistia em se arrumar sozinha, Edward concordava com ela e nos a esperávamos em nosso quarto.

Eu estava de pé, em frente ao grande espelho que Alice havia colocado na parede, penteando meus cabelos que estavam na minha cintura. Eu podia ver Edward pelo seu reflexo no espelho. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama, me olhando com seu sorriso torto no rosto.

"Renesmee? " Eu perguntei mais uma vez quando o silencio prevaleceu no outro cômodo. Passos leves seguidos por um arrastar de uma bolsa fizeram Edward dar uma gargalhada.

"Você só vai ficar um dia e uma noite lá Nessie!" Edward riu.

"Mas eu pretendo fazer um desfile para o vovô e Sue!" Renesmee virou os olhos quando disse, ela se parecia tanto com Edward quando fazia isso. "O vovô gosta quando eu desfilo para ele."

Isso era verdade. Charlie adorava quando Alice e Rosalie organizavam os desfiles semanais de Renesmee.

Eu me virei para ela e vi porque Edward estava rindo. Ela estava usando seu vestido azul bebe e segurava uma bolsa de viagem que tinha duas vezes o seu tamanho.

"Você quer levar todas essas roupas?" Eu perguntei me agachando para ficar à sua altura. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Me levantei com um sorriso. "Então você pode levar, mas vamos logo senão seu café-da-manhã vai esfriar."

Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes e tocou a face de Edward.

"Tudo bem, eu levo a sua bolsa." Ele murmurou.

--

"Nessie!" Charlie sorriu abrindo seus braços para pegar Renesmee no seu colo. "Pronta para a diversão?"

"Bom dia pai." Eu sorri enquanto abraçava ele pela cintura e Renesmee pulava em seus braços.

"Bom te ver criança, tá na hora de cortar esses cabelos hein!". Ele disse enquanto passava a mão em meus cabelos compridos.

"Não!". Renesmee pulou nos braços de Charlie. "Eu gosto do cabelo da mamãe assim!" Todos nós rimos com a carranca que Renesmee fez.

"Aqui está a bolsa dela Charlie." Edward entregou a grande mochila para meu pai. "Se prepare para um desfile fenomenal."

"Mais roupas?" Charlie arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso olhando para Renesmee que sorria em seu colo.

"Alice." Edward e eu sussurramos em coro.

"Vocês não vão entrar?". Charlie perguntou abrindo a porta um pouco mais.

" Nós temos que ir a loja dos Newtons ainda..." Edward saltou na frente, antes mesmo de eu pensar em alguma coisa. "Vamos ter que comprar uma nova barraca se quisermos acampar ainda hoje". Ele dizia com clareza e um tom de sinceridade em sua voz que ate eu acreditaria nele se não soubesse o real motivo de Renesmee passar esse tempo com Charlie.

Uma semana, fazia exatamente uma semana que eu e Edward não fazíamos amor. Sempre que estávamos no nosso quarto, ele me beijando daquela maneira nova, intenso e sem medo, aquele beijo que fazia correntes elétricas correrem pelo meu corpo, Renesmee aparecia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e dizia que tinha tido um pesadelo. Edward sabia que não passava de um truque dela para dormir em meus braços, mas quando meus olhos encontravam os dela cheios de lagrimas, meu braços se abriam automaticamente.

"Okay então crianças". Charlie deu de ombros. "Mandem um 'oi' para Mike."

"Pode deixar pai". Eu sorri para ele enquanto passava meus dedos nos cachos de Renesmee. "E você mocinha, se comporte, senão Jake vai leva-lá para ficar com Emmet e Rosalie em casa". Ela assentiu com a cabeça e deu um largo sorriso.

"Tchau Charlie". Edward cantou me puxando para o carro. Se eu pudesse ler sua mente eu saberia exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

"Tchau Edward, e Bella..." ele levantou uma mão. "Não se esqueça do repelente".

"Okay!". Eu gritei de dentro do Volvo.

"Será que ela vai ficar bem?". Eu estava preocupada por deixar minha filha sozinha. Eu nunca a deixei longe de mim desde o evento com os Volturis.

"Jake vai estar com ela, não se preocupe amor". Edward segurou a minha mão enquanto ligava o carro. Eu senti a corrente elétrica percorrendo meu corpo, da raiz dos meus cabelos até a ponta dos meus dedos. Eu queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo, dentro do carro e acalmar a fera que estava dentro e mim, sedenta por Edward.

Eu não notei a velocidade que ele dirigia, mais rápido que o normal, contando os segundos para chegar em casa. Ele me desejava muito mais do quanto eu o desejava.

Edward entrou com o carro na enorme garagem dos Cullens, ele estacionou ao lado do carro de Emmet, como de costume. Eu olhava pela janela quando o carro parou totalmente. Tirei o cinto de segurança no mesmo segundo que ele.

Edward foi com a mão para o porta-luvas do carro para pegar as chaves da cabana. Eu continuava em silencio quando coloquei minha mão sobre a dele antes mesmo dele abrir o compartimento. Ele me olhou com seu sorriso torto exposto.

'"Vamos subir..." ele começou a dizer, mas no quarto de segundo seguinte eu já estava em cima dele. Encaixei-me entre o volante, sentada em seu colo de frente para ele.

"Vamos fazer aqui mesmo". Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

A sua respiração estava mais rápida e suas mãos mais ousadas, passando pelas minhas coxas por baixo do meu vestido de cetim.

"Você planejou isto, não foi Bella?". Ele grunhiu no meu pescoço. "Você sabia que eu não estava agüentando mais."

"Só o vestido". Eu ri. Já sabia que não ia conseguir agüentar ate chegarmos na cabana, muito menos ter paciência para desabotoar uma calça jeans. O vestido de cetim foi a melhor opção.

Os beijos de Edward se tornavam mais urgentes e numa sutileza incomum ele já tinha tirado as suas calças jeans. Minhas mãos ajudaram a tirar sua camisa enquanto ele ainda me beijava. Pousei minhas mãos em seu peitoral e ele rasgou meu vestido pelas costas.

"Eu gostava deste!". Murmurei desapontada enquanto minhas mãos abaixavam para encontrar algo mais embaixo.

"Eu compro outros para você". Ele respondeu enquanto mordiscava minha orelha.

Agora suas mãos estavam no fecho do meu sutiã, tentando abri-los, para não ter que rasga-los também. O primeiro foi aberto com facilidade. Mas ele lutou com o segundo, conseguindo liberta-lo logo depois. Edward riu com o feito enquanto eu me divertia beijando seu pescoço. A peça vermelha escorregou pelos meus braços com facilidade.

Os lábios de Edward faziam sucções em meus seios, enquanto suas mãos tiravam (arrancavam, no melhor sentido da palavra) a minha calcinha.

"Oh Edward!". Eu gemi, com meus olhos fechados, enquanto ele chupava meu seio direito e acariciava o esquerdo.

A minha respiração estava com mais rápida, em sincronia com a dele. Se me coração batesse, eu já teria enfartado a muito tempo.

"Desculpe Bella". Edward disse serio, mas com um tom de ironia em sua voz. Olhei para seu rosto e seu sorriso torto estava lá. Virei meus olhos e encontrei suas mãos que estavam segurando minha calcinha de renda vermelha em pedaços.

"Não seja por isso". Eu ri enquanto rasgava suas boxers de seda azul-marinho.

Edward me segurou firme enquanto se ajeitava na minha entrada. Suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas enquanto ele entrava em mim. Eu não pude segurar um gemido, minha boca se abriu, mas engoli a vontade de gritar. Edward grunhiu quando eu comecei a mover meu quadril por cima dele.

A adrenalina corria pelas minhas veias, o medo de alguém descer na garagem e nos encontrar lá fazia o sexo mais emocionante.

Edward me pegou pela cintura e me puxava com mais intensidade, para cima e para baixo.

"Diga meu nome Bella". Edward exigiu sua voz quase como um sussurro, seus olhos fechados.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria abrir minha boca sem soltar um grito. Minhas mãos estavam apoiadas no encosto do banco e aquela força começou a crescer dentro de mim.

"Edward, oh Edward continue". Eu consegui soltar quando meu corpo começou a tremer violentamente.

Edward continuou, com mais força e eu notei que ele estava quase lá. Ele ia gozar comigo. Abaixei minha cabeça e fui para seu pescoço, dando mordidas em sua orelha. Edward segurava minha cintura me guiando enquanto beijava meus ombros. Enquanto eu ainda beijava seu pescoço, o tremor aumentou dentro de mim. Edward percebeu e soltou um gemido. A respiração dele ficou mais rápida e ele me puxou para mais junto dele.

"Bella". Ele me chamou suas investidas estavam mais fortes. "Olhe nos meus olhos Bella".

Meus olhos encontraram os topázios que me hipnotizavam e me encaravam. Edward sorriu para mim e deus uma investida mais forte que as outras, eu soltei um som estranho e cheguei ao ponto máximo do meu orgasmo. Arqueei minhas costas ao extremo, meu peito colado ao dele, a sensação de prazer se espalhando por todo meu interior, quando eu senti a única coisa quente que vinha de Edward dentro d e mim. Ele me apertou com força e beijou meus lábios enquanto saia de mim. Meu corpo amoleceu e minha cabeça pousou sobre seu ombro.

"Da próxima vez me avise para eu deixar uma muda de roupas no carro". Edward disse com as mãos acariciando meus cabelos e beijando a minha testa. Eu assenti com a cabeça e beijei seu pescoço. Nossos corpos nus, apertados num banco do carro. Eu ri pensando no que tínhamos acabado de fazer.

"No que você esta pensando?". Ele me perguntou, levantando meu rosto com suas mãos, para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Edward estava sorrindo, pronto para me proporcionar outro orgasmo gigantesco, era só eu pedir, mas apenas retribui seu sorriso.

"Eu estou pensando... como eu vou para a cabana, já que você destruiu meu vestido e minha lingerie.".

Uma gargalhada gutural veio da sala dos Cullens, e aquela eu conhecia perfeitamente. Emmet não conseguiu se segurar. Deitei minha cabeça de volta no ombro de Edward, sem me preocupar com a risada exagerada do seu irmão pervertido que gostava de ouvir os outros transando.

Edward fez uma careta e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e encostou a cabeça no encosto do banco.

"Eu vou pensar em uma maneira".

A gargalhada ecoou mais uma vez.

**FIM**


	2. Chapter 2

Gente, só pra avisar que terminei esta por aqui!

Vou começar uma nova seria chamada "Vida Sexual de um casal de Vampiros", eu prometo ser muito boa, até porque eu 'testarei' algumas das posiçoes descritas nela.

obg meninas pelas rewiews!


End file.
